Detén el tiempo
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Detén el tiempo, no dejes que todo aquello se pierda. ¿Dejarás que suba a este tren?, realmente espero poder ver un minuto más tu cálida sonrisa acompañándome hacia donde sea que vaya, realmente deseo que detengas mi mano antes de subir. [Universo Alterno].
1. Detenme

**Serie: **Naruto

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

**Autora: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

><p><strong>Detén el tiempo<strong>

_¿Estarás conmigo?_

Sus ojos se pasearon constantemente por los diferentes autos que recorrían la autopista, como una mancha que recorría cualquier rumbo, sin algo en específico, ¿Qué sabría ella sobre algo específico?

Por primera vez estaba simplemente sentada tranquila.

Poco tiempo quedaba para que llegara hasta su destino, un suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras corría el largo cabello rojo hacia un lado para que no le molestara a la vista. Miró el piso, frunciendo después el ceño, haciendo la mano puño.

El taxista no tardó demasiado tiempo en dejarla en su destino.

Recordaba una situación idéntica a aquella, aunque era más niña, pequeña, apenas entrando a la pubertad pero con el mismo largo cabello rojizo que la caracterizaba y cubría todo su cuerpo.

Bajando la cabeza, miró sus manos, para después mirar alrededor de la estación, buscando algo con la mirada. Solo después centro su mirada en el pequeño collar que reposaba en su cuello, una espiral curiosa adornaba el mismo con tonalidades naranja, mordió sus labios, apretando los dientes.

_Lo que sea_

Se murmuró mentalmente, mientras tiraba el pequeño collar en dirección hacia las flores que adornaban la entrada del lugar, creía recordar algo similar de su infancia.

Pequeños recuerdos recorrieron su cabeza, aquel parque, la hamaca, la casa, corriendo, jugando, las risas y las lágrimas de _aquella ocasión. _Más sin embargo, no miró atrás, de niña no lo hizo, ahora tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Frunció su ceño y se volteó una última vez.

¿Esperaba algo?, No en realidad, su mirada solamente se paseaba entre las personas, admirando una última vez aquel lugar, para después entrar a la estación donde la esperaría su tren.

_Bueno…_

Quizá si esperaba algo, quizá si prefería correr a la estación con los ojos cerrados para evitar el dar media vuelta y detenerse, o ponerse a rezar que se detuviera el tiempo. ¿Era posible detener el tiempo?, se suponía que no.

Chocó con algunas personas, más sin embargo aquello no detuvo su carrera.

Si quiera se fijó si chocaba contra algún conocido o no, corrió y corrió, usando toda la energía que la caracterizaba mientras continuaba con sus dientes fuertemente apretados.

Se metería a aquel tren, se iría hacia otra ciudad y todo estaría bien.

Llegando hasta el lugar donde debería dar sus boletos, una pequeña voz le _rogó _que se detuviera, que esperara, que rogara que _quizá _de nuevo su mano la detuviera.

Mordió su labio otra vez. –posiblemente tendría heridas después-. Y meditó.

Aquella vez, aquella ocasión de infancia, su mano detuvo la suya antes de que diera el paso al tren, ahora… ¿Ahora donde estaba?, su labio inferior tembló ligeramente recordando que en esta ocasión no habría una sonrisa y una mano cálida pidiéndole que se quedara.

Miró de reojo.

¿Cabellera rubia en algún lugar?

Para nada, no estaba allí. ¡Deja de esperar que aparezca! Se reprochó, tragando saliva, solamente dio un paso en el tren, comenzando a recordar mucho más al respecto, aquella escena idéntica en su cabeza, aquellas situaciones que ocurrieron después.

Una sola lágrima de tristeza fue la única prueba del instante de dolor cuando la mujer se fue.

Los recuerdos de ella eran la única prueba de que existió.

Aquellos recuerdos en los cuales comenzaba a _sumergirse_ a medida que avanza el tren.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, este es un MK en universo alterno. Como no les puedo prometer un fic de 20 capitulos. -porque soy ridiculamente floja y sé que se me irá la inspiración-. les traigo esto, no será de muchos capítulos, se dividirá en partes que corresponden a edades. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Kushina se iba? ¿Y Minato?.

¡Les dejo las preguntas!. Espero que les interese, intentaré actualizar de forma continua, además de que buscaré evitar el UA, aunque no prometo irme de a ratos, pero bueno, espero que les guste y les interese, de igual manera, una vez termine esta historia les daré la canción en la que me inspiré y que me gustaria escucharan mientras leen todo. En fin. ¡Sin mas! Buenos días/tardes/noches.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	2. 12 años

**Serie:** Naruto

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

**Autora: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

><p><strong>12 Años<strong>

_-No ahondes en razones para ayudar a alguien-_

Hipó mientras le miraba, **ocultando** su rostro con su rojizo cabello.

Bajó la cabeza sumisamente al tiempo que buscaba cualquier excusa para salir corriendo de allí. No llegó ninguna a su infantil cerebro, solamente era consciente de que su pequeña mano estaba siendo atrapada por otra igual de pequeña.

-¿Por qué corrías así?-

Preguntó, clavando los ojos azules sobre ella.

No la juzgaba, no la estaba riñendo, simplemente preguntaba con la expresión característica de un niño porque la pequeña de cabello rojo corría como si la vida se le fuera en eso hacia la estación de tren.

La niña no pudo más que morder su labio con fuerza, haciendo su pequeña mano puño. -¡¿Qué tanto te importa'ttebane?!- chilló.

Su grito logró asustarlo un poco, sin embargo aquello no fue suficiente para hacer que soltara su mano, por el contrario, afianzó más su agarre al tiempo que la jalaba lejos de allí, teniendo aquel **mal presentimiento** de que la chica no debía hacer eso.

Al observar cómo era llevaba de regreso no pudo más que moverse desesperadamente, intentando zafarse, temiendo sobre el lugar donde aquel desconocido rubio la llevara.

-¡Suéltame'ttebane! ¡Ni si quiera sabes quién soy!-

Sus gritos fueron a dar a oídos sordos. El pequeño rubio sonrió, de una forma curiosa, como si admitiera por dentro que en realidad él la **conocía** más de lo que ella imaginaba.

Ella claramente no notó la sonrisa al encontrarse demasiado ocupada intentando zafarse, no obstante su pequeño cuerpo no se encontraba en condiciones de soportar un esfuerzo de ese tipo, se vio en la obligación de detenerse cuando un extraño mareo logró que terminara cayendo prácticamente sobre la espalda del chico de cabello rubio.

Sin emitir ruido alguno, se volteó, tomándola entre sus brazos con precaución y cargándola.

-¿Qué crees que haces'ttebane?-

Preguntó, queriendo gritar, saliéndole en realidad como un murmullo.

Él la miró y sonrió comprensivamente rozando sutilmente su cabello. -Estás cansada, te cargaré hasta mi casa donde podrás comer algo y descansar-.

Y aquellas palabras, por extraño que pudiera sonar, fueron el mayor bálsamo que una Kushina de 12 años pudo haber tenido en ese pequeño trecho de su vida. Sabía que estaba yendo a algún lugar que no conocía con un niño desconocido para ella, pero sabía muy bien también, que todo era mejor que volver a **_aquel_** lugar.

Le miró, viendo la confianza que él deseaba trasmitirle e intento calmarse, cerrando sus ojos quedamente, adormeciéndose, escuchando solamente una última frase.

-Mi nombre es **Minato** por cierto-.

Y solo el destino sabía en aquel momento que ese simple nombre sería el único **alivio** que tendría durante toda su vida.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Corto, pero desee hacerlo así. Esta historia será en pequeños rompecabezas, trozos de este tipo. Tómenlo como recuerdos del primer cap. ¿Dudas?, pregunten y con gusto responderé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	3. 13 años

**Serie: **Naruto

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

><p><strong>13 Años<strong>

_-Las cosas no deberían cambiar demasiado-_

Abrió sus ojos con una clara muestra de espanto en los mismos.

Miró hacia los lados, preocupada, esperando que **_aquello _**le saltara encima súbitamente sin tener nada que hacer al respecto, teniendo ese sentimiento de que aquel sueño no había sido una mera coincidencia en su cabeza.

El alivio se notó en su suspiro cuando se percató de que no había nada extraño, simplemente estaba en su cama, bajo sus mantas abrigada tranquilamente. El sol aún no salía completamente, así que ni si quiera había algo más allá que una pequeña iluminación perturbando sus ojos.

Dando un pequeño brinco, rápidamente se dirigió hacia las afueras de la habitación, mirando al rededor con curiosidad, el mero hecho de no sentir ruido alguno llamó su atención lo suficiente como para bajar corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su lugar, para que negarlo, favorito de aquella casa, la cocina.

El llegar y ver solamente a un hombre de cabello blanco en vez de al chiquillo de rubio cabello y mirada cálida fue suficiente para que una expresión de decepción surgiera en su rostro.

-Buenos días Kushina- habló el presente al percatarse de su presencia. -Buenos días Jiraiya-san'ttebane- respondió ella, cortes. Aún si había pasado un año desde que la recibía en su casa, se encontraba rehacía a tomar confianza con el hombre como estaba últimamente confiando en Minato. ¿Quién diría que tardaría un año en tomar realmente confianza con él?

La sonrisa de él al notar su expresión demostró que estaba leyendo su pensamiento. -Minato está en el patio-

Sin si quiera despedirse corrió en dirección hacia dicho lugar, encontrando efectivamente al rubio, por su forma de vestir y lo que hacía, parecía estar practicando aquellas artes de pelea que Jiraiya le enseñaba. -la verdad no sabía bien como se llamaban- Su expresión sería y decidía hasta cierto punto le preocupó. -¿Minato?'ttebane- susurró.

Cuando él se voltio a mirarla, a pesar de que su expresión se notaba más cálida que antes, detonaba cierto matiz de preocupación en ella.

Ni si quiera alcanzó a decir algo cuando él la abrazó con fuerza, con la suficiente fuerza como para asustarla a la par de ruborizarla, lograba sentir sus manos rozando su cadera y la respiración de él en su cuello.

**_-Te quiero Kushina-_**

Murmuró súbitamente.

No supo cómo tomárselo, no se esperaba eso, menos de mañana y tan repentinamente, mucho menos departe de Minato. Su cabeza se hizo un caos, gracias a la muestra de cariño y gracias a notar aquel matiz de **_preocupación _**en su voz.

Algo no estaba bien.

Eso significaba más de lo que ella podía ver.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Tengo que admitir, que esta historia iba a tirarla, ya que sentí que realmente no estaba logrando captar la atención de las personas. ¡Pero! Una personita con su comentario desinteresado me recordó que realmente escribo por amor a la escritura, no por esperar reviews. Asi que, desde ya diré, que este fic se lo dedico a **Nagisa del Mar. **¡Espero que este y el resto de caps te gusten!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	4. 14 años

**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **MinaKushi

* * *

><p><strong>14 años<strong>

**.**

_A cada momento es más extraño-_

**.**

Para este punto todo era extraño.

Pues desde aquel inesperado abrazo todo había pasado a ser un pequeño bucle que en su cerebro de 14 años no lograba encontrar lógica alguna.

De cierta forma, después de un tiempo Minato adoptó la costumbre de abrazarla siempre que tuviera oportunidad, de tenerla cerca, era como su sombra, una sombra que a diferencia de otras buscaba el contacto físico con su persona.

Tal vez ella misma estaba exagerando eso y realmente la actitud de Minato era la de alguien normal, pues como tal él continuaba siendo amable y atento como siempre, al igual como era generalmente con el resto de personas, el respeto y el sentido de la justicia eran algo que el chico tenía bastante bien inculcado.

Pero siendo honesta ya no encontraba como calmar a su pequeño corazón, a cada segundo la cercanía la ponía nerviosa, en especial porque lograba notar como el chico cambiaba lentamente, empezando a madurar tanto física como mentalmente. ¡Ella se sentía aún una niña pequeña que no sabía nada de la vida!

Bueno, tal vez su infancia no fue la mejor, pues aunque la mayoría de horribles recuerdos fueron borrados de su memoria inconscientemente, aún quedaban vigentes los más próximos a su tierna edad. Aún recordaba las miradas, los golpes, los ataques de aquellas personas, recordaba absolutamente todo eso.

Quizá por eso la actitud de Minato le extrañaba, la poca costumbre a una cercanía que fuera de verdadera preocupación y no una falsa mascara utilizada.

Aunque bueno... Jiraiya también era amable y no la hacía sentirse extraña. -Será porque él es un viejo y demás 'ttebane- pensó para sí respondiendo a los segundos.

Bufó, sentada en el pasto a las afueras de lo que era su hogar, esperando la llegada de ambos hombres, pues actualmente estaba sola en casa desde aquella mañana donde ambos dijeron debían ir a no sabía dónde. Llevaba un par de horas aburrida y no encontró mejor acción que solo sentarse a esperar su regreso, imaginaba que sería por esa hora, seguramente estaban entrenando o algo por el estilo

Que dicho de paso se planteaba enormemente pedirle a Minato o al mismo Jiraiya que le enseñaran a pelear.

El problema de sus resoluciones llego cuando observó a dos sombras llegar hasta su ubicación. Lo anormal era que una de estas sombras se encontraba sobre la otra.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-Gritó súbitamente, olvidando su mutilla y mirando al chico de ojos azules con más heridas de las que podría considerarse normales en su cuerpo, sonriendo derrotado mientras Jiraiya le cargaba. -No ha pasado nada Kushina- murmuró en respuesta el chico, a duras penas, casi sin respirar.

Si no fuera porque ya estaba suficientemente herido seguramente le habría golpeado

Sin dejar que si quiera lograran acomodarse, llevó arrastras a ambos hombres hasta el hogar, buscando medicinas y formas de ayudar a sus heridas, todo ante la casi inconciencia de Minato y el cansancio de Jiraiya.

Frunciendo su ceño mientras le curaba, habló. -Exijo saber que pasó 'ttebane-

No obtuvo respuesta de ninguno, ni si quiera de Jiraiya, quien, levantándose e ignorando a ambos muchachos, volvió a salir del hogar, con algún otro destino en mente. Minato no dijo nada de esto, pues algo en su mirada delataba que estaba preparado para eso, Kushina, por otro lado, no pudo más que incrementar su furia.

Limpiando una herida de su brazo con anormal fuerza y nada de delicadeza, terminó levantándose para salir de allí, completamente furiosa, pues ni si quiera el chico se dignó después de unos minutos a dar una explicación

¿Cómo se suponía que conservara su cordura si pasaba esto?

¡Ellos siempre le decían que la cuidarían y que debía estar tranquila!

-Eres un idiota 'ttebane- murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo las manos puños mientras se largaba de allí, directo a su cuarto, no queriendo quedarse allí a esperar que él se dignara a decir algo.

Ignoró la mirada cálida tras su espalda, no logró escuchar el susurro o casi pensamiento que salió de los labios del chico

-Lo seré mientras pueda protegerte-

Pues había algo que Kushina no sabía y quizá no lo supiera pronto, algo diferente, algo que iba más allá de la mirada de amor que le brindaba el chico, había algo que de todas formas era más delicado que ella y que realmente si estaba en manos de Minato, ella jamás lo sabría. -necesitas saber que te protegeré-

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **En el próximo capitulo esto tomará forma y se entenderán mejor las dudas que se plantean o minimo incógnitas que se ven, ya que como tal será desde el punto de vista de Minato a los 15 años. ^^ próximamente iré subiendo continuación a otras historias.


End file.
